goanimate_v8fandomcom-20200215-history
Maple Town Heroes
Plot The film is set in the Venetian-esque Italian city of Vescona, Italy, protected by the dragon siblings Latias and Latios. Their father, also a Latios, is said to have saved the city from an evil Pokémon Trainer and their Kabutops and Aerodactyl whilst transforming the city's streets into canals. The citizens built the Defence Mechanism of Vescona (or “D.M.V.” for short) to protect the city if necessary, but have never had to use it. The father Latios died, leaving behind the Soul Dew, said to contain his own soul and can power the D.M.V. In the present day, now in the summer of 2002, Great Nick Jr. Republic agents Chloe and Catherine acquire a book detailing the history of Vescona, plotting to control the D.M.V. Patty Rabbit, Bobby Bear, Fanny Fox, Mason Saitō, Suzie Squirrel, Matthew Yoshida, Roxie Raccoon, Richard Tseng, Danny Dog and Clara Murakami are touring by and see an invisible Latias. Annie and Oakley stalk Latias, who disguises herself as a human girl, trying to capture her using their Espeon and Ariados. Patty Rabbit and Pikachu come to the rescue, guiding Latias to safety but she vanishes when Patty Rabbit’s back is turned. Visiting the museum, the kids meet the curator Antonio who details Vescona’s history, the D.M.V., and the fossilized Pokémon on display. Patty Rabbit spots a girl, Sophie, who resembles Latias’ disguise, and chases her across the city, but she does not recognise her. Latias herself appears, guiding Patty Rabbit and Pikachu to a hidden garden where she and Latios live, protected by Antonio and Sophie, his granddaughter. While Pikachu plays with Latias and Latios, Antonio shows Patty Rabbit the Soul Dew, unaware that Chloe and Catherine's drone has infiltrated the sanctuary. That night, Chloe and Catherine sneak into the garden, successfully capturing Latios and the Soul Dew, but Latias escapes. Sophie and Antonio attempt to stop the thieves from using the D.M.V. but are captured, the Soul Dew and Latios are used to power the machine. Latias goes to Patty Rabbit for help, with Latios’ “Sight Sharing” ability allowing them to witness the events in the museum. Catherine becomes power hungry, using the D.M.V. to resurrect Kabutops and Aerodactyl, and initiates a citywide lockdown to prevent interference. Patty Rabbit, Pikachu and Latias evade the lockdown, racing to the museum while being pursued by the fossilised Pokémon. Catherine tries to drown Patty Rabbit, Pikachu and Latias, but the latter’s psychic powers cause the D.M.V. to go out of control. Reaching the museum, the kids rescue Latios and shut down the machine. However, Chloe tries to take the blackened Soul Dew, which shatters, causing all of the city’s water to flow out and return as a tidal wave. Latias and Latios combine their powers to stop the wave, Latios giving his life in the process. Kabutops and Aerodactyl perish again, while Chloe and Catherine remain trapped in the D.M.V.. Patty Rabbit and friends find Latias, realising Latios has died, but they share one last vision as he passes away. Several days later, Patty Rabbit, Bobby Bear, Fanny Fox, Mason Saitō, Suzie Squirrel, Matthew Yoshida, Roxie Raccoon, Richard Tseng, Danny Dog and Clara Murakami get ready to leave Vescona, saying goodbye to Antonio, but Sophie does not appear. On their way out of the city, they spot Bianca on the docks but she isn't wearing her hat (the usual difference between Bianca and Latias). The girl gives Danny Dog a sketch of Patty Rabbit and Pikachu, kisses him on the cheek, and leaves without saying a word. Whether the girl was Bianca or Latias is left to the viewer. As the group leave on a boat, they see two Latios and a Latias in the air. Chloe and Catherine are sent to jail, where they read a book about Lawrence III and his possessions from The Power of One. Release Date by Country *Japan: June 24, 2002 *Korea: July 12, 2002 *China, Hong Kong and Macau: July 28, 2002 *Vietnam: August 10, 2002 *Thailand: August 28, 2002 *Malaysia: September 14, 2002 *Singapore: October 1, 2002 *United States of America, Canada, Australia and New Zealand: January 18, 2003 Category:2003 Japanese anime films Category:Japanese anime films